Little Lost Child
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: It’s been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage
1. Chapter 1

Little Lost Child

It's been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage, in The Hidden Leaf Village.

_All My Life._

_I have only known one person I could trust and depend upon for anything._

_He saved me from a life of slavery under preventive masters._

_He is the one who has taken such good care of me._

_He is the one who has taught me all I know._

_He is the one who took me under his wing._

_He has schooled me in the ninja arts._

_My mentor and best friend,_

_Yakushi Kabuto._

_-Kayo-_

Story Begins

Two people were walking on the dirt road.

One a man in his late 30's or early 40's, draped in a white cloak, the left said of his face hidden by the hood of his cloak.

Of what could be seen of his face was his dark eyes and sliver hair in a low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder, nearly down to his stomach.

On his right, a lovely teenaged girl walked beside him.

Her coal black eyes glancing over at the man every few minutes as the corners of her pink lips moved slightly downward into a frown.

The girl seemed to be no older then 15. She had long, silk like black hair that flowed smoothly down to the middle of her back and bangs slightly hiding her eyes. Her smooth pail skin seemed to have a faint glow, even in the sunlight.

She wore a high collared black cloak with red clouds near the bottom, outlined in white. Obviously, it had seen better days, as the bottom and the sleeves of the cloak were ripped.

The man glanced at the young girl; she looked away quickly before they could make eye contact.

He smirked; he had seen her glancing at him any way.

"Don't worry Kayo. I have a feeling you will like it in Konoha."

The man spoke to the girl, a humored tone to his voice.

Kayo looked at him, a slight look of worry in her eyes as they approached their destination.

They kept waking until they reached the giant wooden gates that were the north entrance to Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village.

The two guards at the gate stood in front of them.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

One guard asked, making the two travelers stop before them.

Both guards eyed Kayo suspiciously, making her tense her mussels in preparation for her defense.

The man raised his right hand, in a halt gesture before her.

"I am Yakishi Kabuto."

He said, making the men go pail and point their spears at the man.

"You will not pass!"

The other guard yelled, as he and his partner courageously held their ground.

Kabuto walked forward a bit, his hand lowering to his side, Kayo still in her place, watching the two guards closely.

Stopping when he was the same distance away from the girl and the guards, he smirked.

"I'm just here to speak to your Hokage."

"Kabuto Yakishi, come with me. The Hokage has been expecting you and your ward."

The guards jumped as they heard the voice behind them. They quickly turned around to face a hawk masked ANBU.

Kabuto nodded to the ANBU as he motioned for the girl to follow.

The hawk masked ANBU eyed the girl, and her cloak before turning to the guards.

"Open the Gates."

The guards nodded and open the gates. Letting them in, the ANBU guiding them threw Kohona to the Hokage's office underneath the 6 faces of the Hokages.

The ANBU glanced back at the girl who looked around at Kohona in amazement and curiosity of a 4 year old.

He looked forward making Kabuto smirk, as he fell into step next to the ANBU.

"Look familiar?"

He asked the ANBU as he smirked.

The Anbu didn't respond as they made their way threw the streets.

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lost Child, Chapter 2

It's been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage, in The Hidden Leaf Village.

_Konohagakure, The __Hidden Leaf Village_

_So many people and so many buildings make up Konoha_

_Young people my age chatting and flirting, socializing _

_Little children happily playing, no care in the world _

_Shops selling clothes, food, and weaponry_

_So many people, so many happy lives _

_It's so peaceful, here in Konoha_

_I wish I could live here_

_I envy them dearly_

_-Kayo-_

* * *

The dark haired girl in the tethered cloak sat in one of the chairs, out side the Hokage's office.

Looking out the window at the sea of buildings that made only a fraction of Konoha's entire village.

'_This isn't a village. It's a city!'_

She was thinking until she heard the foot steps of someone coming up the stares.

She turned to hear the foot falls.

They were light, as if belonging to a light woman or small child. The foot falls came closer and she could tell that they had short legs.

'_It's a kid. About 7 years old... '_

She was thinking as she gulped looking at the top of the stares.

'_It's a girl.'_

While the foot falls slowed, she could see a head of black hair, but a voice crumbled her guess.

"Come on, Mom! I want to play with Uncle Naru!"

She sighed in disappointment, looking at the ground sadly, it was a boy.

"Come on, Mom! I want to play with Uncle Naru!"

A little boy, around the age of 7, yelled excitedly from near the top stares of the Hokage tower.

He had black short hair, emerald green, pail skin with tints of pink on his face from running up the numerous steps. He wore a blue high colored with short sleeves, a red and white fan on the back of his shirt, and black baggy shorts that stopped above his knees, and black ninja sandals on his feet.

"Itachi! -Huff- Slow down!"

A pink haired woman called to the little boy.

Her pink hair slightly touched her shoulders; she also had emerald green eyes. She seemed to be in her late 20's. She wore a white doctor's coat over a red sleeveless shirt, which zipped up in the front and a black skirt with slits on the side over black shorts, black ninja sandals on her feet.

She huffed as she slowly came up the stares with the little boy who waited impatiently.

She smiled down at him as she got closer.

"I think I need to start training more just to keep up with you, Itachi."

The boy called Itachi smiled as he skipped up the rest of the steps, followed by the pink haired woman.

He came to a complete stop at the second to last step, as he caught site of red clouds.

The woman took the last step and looked down at the boy, in puzzlement.

"What's the matter Ita... chi?"

She asked, as she turned to what had caught the boy's eye, only for her eyes to widen in surprise.

'_The Akatsuki!'_

She stepped in front of the boy, drawing a karuni knife to defend. Only to realize the cloak was tattered and there wasn't an ANBU in site. Not to mention it was a young girl who was far too young be a member.

The woman placed her weapon back in it's place but still on guard, in case she was a threat.

The girl just looked at the little boy now peaking around her leg to look at the stranger in curiosity.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

A man asked as he sat behind a desk with the leaf village symbol on the front.

The man had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, three whisker marks on each side of his face. He wore a open long sleeved orange jacket with black flames on the bottom edges, over a black shirt over some black mesh, and a pair of black pants with lots of pockets, and black ninja sandles.

His elbows on the table, fingers interlaced as he perched his chin on his hands as he leaned forward.

Kabuto smirked as he nodded, the hood of the robe down exposing the left half of his face that seemed to be burned around his eye which was gold and silted like a snakes, with a dark ring around it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why did you bring her here then?"

A voice asked from behind him.

They shifted their gaze to the ANBU that had escorted him and Kayo to the Hokage's office. Only, he wasn't wearing his mask. He held it in his right hand as his arms were crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall.

He had black hair that spiked out oddly at the back, he had onyx eyes that glared at Kabuto. Whom just smiled.

"I assumed you wanted to meet his daughter."

He said and no one said anything as he continued.

"You saw her. She looks a lot like him doesn't she?"

The ANBU tensed, as the Hokage spoke.

"Why do you assume she's his daughter, there where others."

The Hokage said, bring both their attentions to him.

"But only one could possibly be her father."

Kabuto shot back, leaving both men speechless.

"He's right."

The ANBU glared at the ground. The Hokage sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Well... I will allow her to join Konoha if she wants, but she needed to be tested to place her rank."

The Hokage said, as he shifted threw some papers on his desk, he saw the girl's profile that Kabuto had given him.

_**Name: Kayo= Beautiful/increasing generation**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair: Black**_

_**Eyes: Coal Black**_

_**Sensei: Kabuto Yakushi **_

_**Village: None **_

_**Rank: None**_

_**Special abilities/traits/bloodlines:...**_

The Hokage read the last one on the list and was surprised. He looked up at the other two men in his office and stood up.

"Alright, I think it's time I met her."

* * *

"Who are you?"

The little boy asked the girl as he sat on her right, swing his legs as he sat in the chair, his eyes bright with curiosity. As his mother talked to a lavender haired woman with white eyes.

"My name is Kayo."

Kayo replayed, unsure of how to talk to the 7 year old.

The boy smiled as he pointed his right thumb to him self.

"Mines Itachi! Itachi Uchiha!"

He said full on energy, making Kayo move back in surprise.

"Um? Nice to meet you Itachi."

She said as Itachi tilted his head to his right, smiling.

"Do you have a last name?"

He asked her, making her frown, as her bangs covered her eyes.

"No."

She said sadly looking away.

Itachi frowned, sad that he made her upset.

He decided to confer her.

"Don't worry neither does Sai-sensei!"

He said happly, but Kayo sent him a confused look.

"Who's Sai?"

She asked him, he giggled.

"He's my sensei at the academy! Who was your sensei in the academy?"

He asked her, excitedly.

Kayo was a little confused and didn't know how to answer his question.

"Well... I never entered the academy... but I did have a sensei."

She told him as he now looked confused.

She realized what he might be thinking.

"Ah, I'm not from this village."

Itachi perked up and asked her an other question.

"Oh! Then were are you from?"

He asked her, Kayo had to think about this one.

She knew of the 5 great shnobi villages, and a lot of the smaller ones, but she was never really trained officially by a village.

'_Which one is Kabuto-sensei from? Does it count as my village?'_

She was thinking until the door to the Hokage's office was opened.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lost Child, Chapter 3

It's been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage, in The Hidden Leaf Village.

_My Friend, Itachi_

_Even though there is very noticeable 8 year gap in our ages _

_Itachi is the first friend I've ever made in my entire life_

_We just seem to get along just so well despite it _

_His mother just keeps glancing over at us_

_As if I would hurt him at any moment_

_I never hurt a single hair on him_

_I would never harm any child _

_The horrors of my past_

_-Kayo-_

Kayo and Itachi looked towards the door as it opened.

"Are you Kayo?"

The blond man asked as he came up to Kayo.

Kayo, remembering her manners, stood up to bow to the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

"Hai. Hokage-sama."

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

The blonde's lafter startled the girl as she straitened, her eyes showing her surprise.

From behind the blond man the ANBU stepped out of the Hokge's office with Kabuto.

The pink hired woman glanced at the ANBU, then at the person beside him. Her eyes widen in surprise and worry. She looked back at her son behind the girl whom they had just met named, Kayo.

"I've heard that so many times yet I'm still not tired of it!"

He said as he calmed down, and inspected the girl.

She seemed to be a lovely 15 year old girl. Long, silk black hair flowed smoothly down to the middle of her back, as her bangs were slightly hiding her eyes. Her smooth pail skin seemed to have a faint glow. A traditional beauty in appearance, like a porcelain doll.

Her clothes made him frown, as he looked at her clothes.

She wore a black short sleeved shirt, over a black fishnet shirt, black ninja pants with a black weapon holster strapped to her right thy, her ankles wrapped in white bandages and black ninja sandals on her feet.

She looked like a regular ninja with out a headband, but it was the cloak that was draped over her shoulders that made him frown.

"An Akatsuki Cloak?"

He asked her, but she just gave him an adorable confused look.

"A what?"

The blond smiled and waved his right hand to dismiss it.

"Hi! Uncle Naru!"

Itachi yelled from beside Kayo.

The Hokage smiled down at the little boy.

"Hey, there squirt. How ya doing?"

The hokage asked the little boy who looked behind him, to see the left half of Kabuto's face before he covered it.

The little boy went pail and hid behind Kayo under her tattered cloak, shaking.

Kayo had jumped at his sudden action, confused.

The hokage glanced behind him to see the ANBU and Kabuto with his hood up, covering the left half of his face. He turned around and was curious about her reaction to Kabuto's face.

"Well, Kayo. May I ask you a quick question?"

He asked as she looked back at him from the little bundle under her cloak.

"Go right ahead, Hokage-sama."

She said, turning to him fully as the pink haired woman tensed.

"Alright."

He looked her seriously in the eyes.

"What was your first reaction to Kabuto's face?"

He asked her, she just blinked before looking down and away from him.

"I... rather not answer that Hokage-sama."

This was a temperately story.

I keep getting reviews for me to continue it.

I will if, by the 4th chapter no one asks for it, I will continue it my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lost Child, Chapter 4

It's been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage, in The Hidden Leaf Village.

_With the Uchiha's_

_The Uchiha's seem nice and welcoming, especially Itachi_

_However, I can't help but feel alone and abandoned_

_I've never liked this feeling before, never will _

_Kabuto had taken it away, long ago_

_Now he has abandoned me_

_I feel so hurt I could cry_

_So cold and alone _

_I hated it all_

_-Kayo-_

Kayo followed the Pink haired woman as she walked behind her, Itachi beside her to keep her company.

"Kayo-onee-chan? Are you ok?"

Itachi asked her, as she stopped to look at him.

"Onee-chan?"

She asked, she knew the it meant big sister but didn't know why he had called her that.

Itachi nodded and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist, beaming up at her in adoration.

"Yeah! You're gonna be living with us, so that makes you my Onee-chan."

He said before letting go of her waist to grab her right hand, pulling her to catch up to his mother.

Sakura smiled at the cute scene, Kayo letting Itachi pull her over, even though she was clearly much stronger then him.

"Itachi, lets go see Auntie Ino. I need some fresh flowers."

Sakura said as she stepped inside the flower shop.

Inside were many flowers of different colors and types, Kayo couldn't help but look around like a 4 year old.

"So many."

Kayo whispered, Itachi smiled and tugged on her hand.

She looked down at the little boy.

"These aren't even the rare ones, their much prettier. Let me show you!"

Once again, Kayo let the little boy pull her, leading her deeper in to the flower shop.

The pink haired woman smiled at their backs, no longer worried about her son being with the older girl.

"Hey Sakura! What's up!"

The pink haired woman turned to the counter in the flower shop at the one who had called her name.

It was a woman, around her age, with her long blond hair in a high ponytail and pail blue eyes. Wearing a one piece mid thy length purple dress, slits on either side going up to her waist, over a pair of black shorts, with black ninja sandals on her feet.

"Hey Ino."

Sakura smiled as she walked over to the other female, named Ino.

The blond woman took a glance at the two by the pink roses.

The little boy chatting happily, pointing to the flower, as the older girl studied it, while listing to the little boy's chatter and nodding.

"Who is that?"

Ino asked as Sakura turned her head towards the two, Kayo's head tilted to the side in confusion at something the little boy had said.

Ino smirked as she watched a smile come across Sakura's face.

"Sasuke's oldest child? When do you have her?"

Ino asked in fake horror, Sakura snapped back at her and gently slapped her arm.

"No. She's not Sasuke's or mine she's-"

Sakura was saying before the little boy ran up to then, the older girl following behind him.

"Auntie Ino! Kayo-onee-chan doesn't know about flowers!"

The little boy yelled, his face showing shock.

Both women looked down at him then at the girl, who looked way, embarrassed.

"A Kunoichi that doesn't know about flowers!? What kind of training did you do at the academy?!"

Ino yelled surprised, all females looking to become ninja's were required to know, at lest a little bit, about flowers just to graduate.

Kayo looked at the ground that seem to be interesting all of a sudden.

"Um? I've never been to the academy. I was trained by Kabuto-sensei, a Shinobi and medic-nin."

She said and looked at Ino, making the blond woman gasp for real this time.

"Kabuto!? As in the Orochimaru incarnate!?"

Ino yelled/asked her.

Kayo blinked, confuse and so did the little boy at her side.

"Ah?"

Kayo looked down at the little boy them back at the two older females.

Ino looked at Sakura who shook her head yes.

"Yes, but Kabuto-sensei has him under control, and has only taught me a few deadly Justus."

Kayo said, trying to assure her that he was not a bad person. Traveling with him for most of her life she knew Kabuto fairly well.

Ino looked worried, and then noticed the tattered cloak draped around her shoulders.

"The Akatsuki?"

She asked her pink haired friend, who surged her shoulders not knowing why the girl had on the cloak of the once fearsome Akatsuki.

"What is the Akatsuki? I've never heard that name before."

Kayo asked, Itachi looked up at her noticing a strange tattoo on her right arm.

"Hey! You have a Tattoo! Cool!"

Itachi yelled, getting the attention of the 3 females.

Ino and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Kayo looked at her right arm and pulled it out from under the cloak.

Sakura and Ino gasped as they recognized that it was no ordinary tattoo.

That was this chapter.

Can anyone guess what the 'tattoo' was?

Till Next time,

YYA4 out!


	5. Chapter 5

Little Lost Child, Chapter 5

It's been 15 years since she was born. No mother, her father had been killed years ago. All she had was a small scroll and the tattered cloak of her father. Being sold to a powerful man, and learning the ninja arts. She starts to find her hidden lineage, in The Hidden Leaf Village.

_Snake Summons_

_The Tattoo that is on my left arm allows me to summon snakes_

_I was only nine when Kabuto-Sensei gave me the contract_

_On my ninety-eighth try, I had summoned the Boss_

_A huge albino white python, called Gin Orochi_

_From taking with him I had passed his test _

_He tested my will, kindness, and serenity_

_Give him mass amounts of sacrifices_

_I declined, even when threatened_

_-Kayo-_

"Wow."

Itachi said, amazed by the creature in front of him.

Kayo smiled as she kneeled down to Itachi's height so he could see it better.

Sakura and Ino were frozen in place as they stared at it.

A large crimson cobra was wrapped around Kayo's right arm and in the palm of her hand.

The cobra's forked tongue stuck out of its mouth at the young Uchiha, tasting his sent.

"This is my favorite summon. His name is Yusei."

Itachi looked at the Cobra name Yusei in amazement. Yusei looked back at Kayo, not seeing the little boy as a threat.

"Why did you summon me?"

He asked; he didn't have the normal hissing most snake summons have because he was special summon.

"I wanted you to meet my new friend, Itachi."

She told him and he turned back to the little boy. Yusei bowed his head to the boy who looked a little confused.

"Greetings, friend. I am Yusei, a blood snake summon."

He said and looked at the confused face of the child.

"Huh? What's a blood summon? We haven't even learned about the regular summons in the academy yet."

Itachi asked, looking a Kayo who smiled.

"Well a blood summon is-"

"Ahem!"

She was about to answer until Sakura got their attention, as she and Ino looked uncomfortable and tense, eyeing the cobra in Kayo's hand.

"We better be get home now."

Sakura smiled at Kayo.

"I'm sure you're tired, and want to get settled before your test."

She told Kayo who nodded, she turned to Yusei and Kissed his head before he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. She gout up off her knees and brushed her pants off.

Sakura held Itachi's hand and Itachi grabbed Kayo's hand smiling up at her.

Kayo was stunned by this, but her face melted into a genital smile.

The Uchiha Household

"This will be your room. I hope you like it."

Sakura said as she opened the door to a bed room up stares.

Kayo walked in, studying the room cautiously, looking for any danger or traps that might be inside the room. Sakura didn't know if she should feel insulted, or amazed at the carful steps of a ninja who was always careful of their surroundings.

The room was bare except for a single bed with off white sheets and a pillow, and a small night stand with a small lamp on top.

The window was open to circulate the air as the room had not been used in some time.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Haller if you need any thing."

Kayo turned around to look at her before bowing at the waist.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura waved her and as she shook her head.

"Please call me Sakura. Mrs. makes me feel old."

Kayo straitened up and gave a nod in under standing.

"Dinner is in an hour. So you're free till then."

She said before closing the door and walking down the hall to the kitchen to make dinner for her family plus one.

'_Is she really his daughter?'_

She took out a piece of paper that the ANBU at the Hokage's office had given to her. This was his childhood home that he had grown up in with his brother until he had killed his clan.

Now his brother's daughter, his niece, was staying with him and his new family.

Sakura would never have believed it, had she not seen the girl first.

* * *

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's shorter then the rest but that's all I got right now.

My summer hasn't been great so far.

Again, Sorry but an other death has happened.

My old Religon Teacher's Husben passed away last thursday.

_**Andrew Torres Sr.**_

_**November 29, 1929-August 13, 2009**_

May he rest in peace.


End file.
